Ripples
by WishingFR
Summary: Ripple Effect - the continuing and spreading results of an event or action...


**A/N: I'm just putting this out there to see what people think. I may continue it, I'm a bit unsure right now. Hope you enjoy! ~ K**

She sat up slowly pausing momentarily before she opened her eyes. The burn had vanished, reduced to a dull ache in the back of her throat. She sighed, relieved and yet slightly disappointed, she'd grown used to the flames in the hours that they had eaten away at her. They had warmed her, reminded her of all her reasons to fight.

She blinked looking around the dark room. Four walls, a floor and a ceiling, all some sort of metal-stone hybrid mix. Basic, empty and unbreakable. A cell, a cell for a new born vampire. Nothing to break and nothing to clean up. Aside from the light coming from the cracks in the door at the far end of the room, it was completely dark. Empty and dark.

Blinking again she drew a deep breath. She could smell the cold as it mingled with the last traces there'd ever be of her human life. Indifference flooded through her at the thought of what she'd lost. Her survival was paramount now. Dwelling on what could or hadn't been would not save her now. These were the dealt cards, she had to adapt to the new hand or loose.

She stood, taking note of her own speed. She was a lot faster now, no longer clumsy.

" _Your speed will be your greatest strength. But relying on it alone however will make you stupid"_

She paused her hand inches from the door as the deep male lilt surfaced from the murky water that was her memories. Memories that were just out of her reach, fogged and unclear. A frown pulled at her features as she knocked hard on the door with her fist. She heard footsteps not long after coming towards her. She would have to be careful, being foolish would get her killed.

Suddenly a pair of red eyes were watching her through the small barred window in the door. She stepped back slightly on their sudden appearance before stealing herself. She had no idea where she was. She remembered nothing.

"Your awake sooner than anticipated. Someone will be along shortly with your meal." She tilted her head at his words. Meal, a human she assumed. That was what they were now, meals. She'd just climbed through fire to the top of the food chain. Her eyes flickered to the dark haired male on the other side of the bars. He was enormous his arms alone being almost twice as wide as her thighs. She knew just looking at him trying to best him in a fight was not something to be taken lightly. The way he was dressed however made her pause. His outfit consisted of a grey military jacket with shining brass buttons and matching pants. A matching dark grey cloak was draped over his broad shoulders. A golden V pendent hung round his neck glinting in the light.

"You're in Volterra, Italy young one. You were found at the side of the road near the entrance to the castle by some of the guard. You'd been bitten and were part way through your change." She gave him a blank look. She had no solid recollection of anything before waking up in her confinement.

"You don't remember do you?" she shook her head. She tried but there was nothing, just vast emptiness.

"It's to be expected, not all of us remember our human lives. Perhaps for the better in some cases" he eyed her as he spoke, wondering. There had been a lot of speculation about the new born since her arrival.

"Isabella" He blinked his eyes snapping back to her at the sudden declaration. She knew her name, at least she thought she did. The name had floated to the forefront of her mind as the burly vampire had spoken. Isabella, the name felt foreign, yet somewhat familiar. Perhaps as a human she'd once favoured a nickname? Her mind continued to wonder at the possibilities.

"Ahhh your meals arrived" she vaguely took in what he was saying as a hypnotic thumping reached her sensitive ears. Venom pooled in her mouth as she took a deep breath in. The smell was intoxicating. The burn in her throat flared burning ever more fiercely each time she inhaled. She could almost taste it. It was driving her crazy, she felt like a live wire. She let out a loud whine covering her mouth with a shaking hand before backing into the far wall. Was that…

" _It'll be a little overwhelming at first. The first feed always is. With so much to take in already and then that smell…"_

She came to her senses some time later, dazed and confused. She was crouched in the corner still, this time however she was spattered in blood with a dead human at her feet.

"Messy, but I've seen worse." She hissed startled at the sudden noise. She hadn't noticed the guard from earlier stood by the now open door. He was holding a dark towel out to her which she took gingerly careful not to touch him.

" _Trust no-one…"_


End file.
